


红房子梗小段子

by GreenTourmaline



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 12+蝙蝠配超, M/M, 一个黑历史小段子, 不好好打TAG了, 第一次尝试写DC相关
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 很多年前流行过的梗：如果有天醒来你发现自己在一个红房子里，没有窗户，没有门，你觉得这是在哪里？





	红房子梗小段子

**Author's Note:**

> 老套红房子梗，CP包括superbat，dickjay，kontim……Damian还是个孩子。顺手一摸鱼……补的漫画还不多，大概OOC会很明显。

Bruce场合  
　　“B!”Clark悠悠地飘过来，微低着头，面有愧色地举着一张纸条，“他们让我问你一个问题……”  
　　这明显是联盟众正在玩的一个惩罚游戏。Bruce再次看了看屏幕，各地都没有异常警报。看在一年只有一次圣诞节、而联盟这么安逸的圣诞更是稀缺的份上，Bruce难得心情大好道：“问吧。”  
　　“呃……是这样，”Clark挠着头，一字一句地读着，“如果有天醒来你发现自己在一个红房子里，没有窗户，没有门，你觉得这是在哪里？”  
　　Bruce似乎顿了下，继而面不改色道：“我会找出来这是在哪里。”  
　　“哦当然！你是世上最棒的侦探！”Clark围着Bruce兜了半个圈儿，“不过这就是答案吗？我是说，一开始看到这样的题，我还以为会是谜语什么的……”  
　　“这就是答案。”  
　　“也是，你对谜语最有经验了！”Clark再度往上飘了飘，露出一个氪星人的微笑，“B，你知道你不用在这一直监视的……”  
　　“聚餐已经结束了，现在是自由活动时间。”Bruce低沉着嗓音。  
　　“可是偶尔也要……”  
　　“罪犯最喜欢的就是我们的‘偶尔’。”言罢，Bruce又开始对着键盘敲敲打打，“这里交给我。接着和Diana他们一起吧。克制点，我可不想对付一整个醉酒联盟。”  
　　“噢……其实……好吧。那么，圣诞快乐，B。”  
　　红披风即将消失在转角的一瞬，超级听力捕捉到了一句低语：  
　　“圣诞快乐，Clark。”

　　门外偷看的大闪：嘿，你们真的相信蝙蝠他不知道这句话的含义吗？  
　　火星猎人露出了一个迷之微笑。

 

P.S.这其实是圣诞后一天。火星叔没读心，但他能感受到Bruce的情绪变化。

 

Nightwing & Red Hood场合  
　　“Jason，”Dick搅和着碗中的麦片，“如果有天醒来你发现自己在一个红房子里，没有窗户，没有门，你觉得这是在哪里？”  
　　Jason漫不经心地在沙发上换了个躺姿：“管他这是哪里，先炸了出去再说。”  
　　Dick瞬间觉得自己小心脏一痛。  
　　“说起来，”不过眨眼功夫，Jason已经悄无声息地来到了Dick身后，Dick回头时，他正挑着眉看着他，“认真的吗，迪基鸟？这都是多少年前的老段子了？”  
　　“谁让它最近又火起来了。”Dick耸耸肩，“紧跟时代的潮流。那么，小翅膀——”  
　　Jason脸一黑：“再叫我一声那个或者……唔……”  
　　一吻终了时，Jason没好气地擦着嘴：“如果真有那该死的红房子，我一点都不会意外我在里面看到Kori，Barbs，……”  
　　“是啊！千万别漏了Bruce，Tim，Damian，Alfred……的确。”Dick快活地大笑出来，一把搂住Jason的脖子，“你们都在我心里。”  
　　“……这话说出来很恶心。”

 

Tim场合  
　　“Tim，如果有天醒来你发现自己在一个红房子里，没有窗户，没有门，你觉得这是在哪里？”  
　　Tim优雅地喝下一口咖啡：“出什么事了吗，Conner？”  
　　超级小子有些局促地握紧了水杯：“不，不，只是随便问一问。”  
　　Tim闻言，略作沉吟：“给我三分钟，我肯定能知道我在哪。”  
　　“哦……”  
　　“哪怕真的在一个氪星男孩活蹦乱跳的心脏中，我也不会意外。毕竟，什么奇怪场面是我们没有见过的呢？”  
　　“啊……那可真是……”Conner讪笑地挠挠头，“你真聪明。”  
　　“这可不是这时候该说的话。”

 

Damian  
　　“嘿，老弟！如果有天醒来……”  
　　“留着这话对Todd说去。”Damian一脸不耐地瞪着自家大哥，“或者Gordon，那个外星公主，随便哪一个。现在，把路让开。”  
　　话音未落，现任罗宾已经借着身形优势游鱼一样逃离现场。  
　　“我跟你说别兜圈子说话的。”身后不远处的红头罩抱臂倚着墙，“五秒钟之内，再不动身追，你今天一整天都别想找回你的手机了。”  
　　“Damian，等等！”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.大少的手机（Roy新送的礼物，黑科技集合体大家都懂的）被Damian顺走拿去研究了。其实手机本身他并不介意Damian拿去研究，问题是里面有一些……并不十分想让Damian小朋友看到的内容。他本想说的是，如果有天醒来发现我枕头底下的手机不翼而飞，有多少人可以做到？


End file.
